


in the moment of love

by wiltedhydrangea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedhydrangea/pseuds/wiltedhydrangea
Summary: the click of the shutter is heard and the camera captures a picture of the married couple looking at each other in the mirror
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	in the moment of love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [photo.](https://facebook.com/OldJapanLife/photos/a.122119035867872/122118322534610/?type=3&source=57) i have never written in my life, ever.

sasuke looks at the himself handling the camera in the mirror. his fascinated eyes observe the intricate design and mechanics of the camera.

he sees his wife approaching behind him. she gently wipes imaginary dirt in his shoulders. he stares at his wife in the mirror.

done with her ministrations, sakura puts her hands in his shoulders. she looks back at sasuke in the mirror then moved her eyes to the camera.

"it is very fascinating." 

"hn" 

"have you tried it yet, darling?"

"i am about to" sasuke grabs her hand and looks at his wife in the mirror. curious, sakura looks back at him in the mirror and smiles softly at his expression. 

the click of the shutter is heard and the camera captures a picture of the married couple looking at each other in the mirror with the gentle, loving expression that they reserve only for each other. sasuke's hand holding his wife's hand dearly.

he then turns to look at his wife's face. he raises the hand he is holding to his lips and kisses it softly.

sasuke looks the way sakura's lashes flutter and pink paint its way through her cheeks. his loving eyes observes his wife's beautiful smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

his steady heart starts beating a little bit faster.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i was just so inspired so i had to write this even though i am not good. stay safe!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
